Grandstage
Grandstage is a small settlement located in the ruins of Glendale, Arizona, barely eight miles from the nearby city of Phoenix. Established on abandoned tribal lands, Grandstage was slowly inhabited by wastelanders and merchants looking for safe haven in the wasteland, away from the metal and stone of the ruins of Phoenix. Despite boasting a well-rounded population and a degree of self reliance, the settlement only occupies a very small area of the ruins, barely covering a single neighbourhood. As only a small settlement, Grandstage is likely never going to be anything more than a stopping point into Phoenix, and the inhabitants are fine with that. ' '''History' The Glendale Tribe was, at its peak, a tribe consisting of nearly thirty different and unique bloodlines, with people from Phoenix and its surrounds, to as far as Tucson and Vegas, forming the major population of the tribe. Forming not long after the Great War, the Glendale Tribe was based within an old gym, and was quickly made notable as an aggressive and dominant tribe that had a degree of influence over its own surrounding area. Sporting raiders, traders, organised militia and countless other groups, the tribe was often at odds with itself, only surviving outside threats by uniting together to deal with the more threatening opponent. A competitive and social culture dominated the tribe, and for that reason, the gym formed a unique situation.''' Of the things surviving in Glendale after the war, generators and televisions were among them. This meant a number of tapes in the gym, which had formed the center of the tribes layout, were popular to watch, and many of these were tapes of pre-war professional wrestling. The dramatic and flamboyant nature of professional wrestling influenced the tribe heavily, as many leaders took up the mannerisms and names of the wrestlers. In time, the Glendale Tribe became known for this, and many would come to challenge the leaders of the tribe, who were especially trained in hand-to-hand combat. To beat one of them was seen as a gargantuan achievement, and often was rewarded with gifts or, if one was to beat the Chief Champion, control over the tribe itself. Over time, the tribe saw its numbers dwindle, until only seven families remained. By this point, the Chief Champion had changed over hundreds of times, and the idea of the leadership was often questioned. As such, challenges had become less common and the tribe drifted from its cultural heritage, embracing aspects of the outside world, with one of the most common adoptions being narcotics. This led to a revival of an ancient formula used by the old Chief Champions to imbue their warriors with a hallucinogenic that rendered enemy attempts at intimidation obsolete. This drug, known as Tosigo, was produced via a supposedly mystical distillation of Diamondback and Coral snake venoms, which is then smoked and inhaled to produce a strong pain killer, or exhaled to give users a brief but powerful hallucinatory state. The revival of Tosigo led to a slow but steep decline in the population of the tribe, as erectile dysfunction was among the side-effects of smoking it. In time, the revival of Tosigo proved to be the downfall of the tribe. Along with erectile dysfunction, another side-effect was mental instability in newborns, often leading to high infantile mortality rate or, in rarer cases, full-blown insanity. One of the